The Rising Flame
by FlamefeatherRoxz
Summary: Flamepaw's paws seemed to be frozen to the icy forest floor as she looked at her leader. Her crystal white fur around her neck was stained with scarlet blood... Flamepaw and Skypaw have no idea what adventures lie ahead and what destiny awaits them...
1. Allegiances

**Cats of CloudClan:**

Leader: **Snowstar** – A snow white she-cat with deep blue eyes.

Deputy: **Thistletail**- A light brown tabby tom with a bushy tail.

Medicine Cat: **Autumnleaf** – A light brown tabby she-cat.

**Apprentice, Hailcloud**

_Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)_

**Silvermist **- A brave tom with silver fur.

**Apprentice, Flamepaw**

**Foxwing** - A dappled she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Birdpaw**

**Goldenfur** – A she-cat with a caring nature.

**Leapfoot** – A small tortoiseshell she-cat.

**Icestorm** - A grey she-cat with one white paw.

**Apprentice, Fernpaw**

**Cracklestep** – A black tom with green eyes.

**Emberfang** - Dark ginger tom with a white tipped tail.

**Apprentice, Skypaw**

**Windstrike** – A white tom with green eyes.

**Cherryblossom** - A gentle she-cat with amber eyes.

**Whitewhisker** – A black tom with white paws and black pads.

**Apprentice, Rainpaw**

_Apprentices: (Kits over 6moons training to be warriors)_

**Flamepaw** – A tabby ginger she-cat with green eyes.

**Skypaw** – A tabby silver tom with white paws and a white tipped tail.

**Fernpaw** – A cheerful tortoiseshell she-cat.

**Birdpaw** – A brown tom with amber eyes.

**Rainpaw** – A silver tom with a white stripe on his forehead.

**Hailcloud** – A she-cat with the destiny of a medicine cat.

_Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

**Flowerpetal **- A light golden she-cat with a distinctive white chest. (Expecting kits)

**Swiftstripe** - A she-cat who's as fast as fast can be! (nursing kits)

**Lilyheart** - A she-cat with beautiful snow white fur. (nursing kits)

_Elders: (Former warriors and queens now retired)_

**Limpfoot** - A tom with soft fur and a broken leg.

**Turfpelt** - A young she-cat who ventured to close to the thunderpath causing her to go blind.

**Smallcloud** - A small white tom with a bossy nature!

**Blackpatch** - A tom with black and white fur.

_Kits: (Toms and she-kits under 6moons)_

**Reedkit** - A tom with a curious nature. (Mother is Swiftstripe)

**Thrushkit** - A small tom with powerful hindlegs. (Mother is Swiftstripe)


	2. Prologue

**Notes and Disclaimer:**

**FlamefeatherRoxz: **Just a quick note, me and my friend (Her pen-name: SnowstarRocz) are writting a series together, her story is set before my so you might want to read that first. To find it, please see my profile and look at my 'Favourite Stories' thanks.

**Rippletail**: As you might have guessed they don't own warriors.

**SnowstarRocz: *** Evil glare*

**Skypaw**: Ok...

* * *

><p>The indigo sky stretched over the crystal blue lake. At the shore, 2 cats could be seen, one had sleek snow coloured fur, and the other was a powerful tom with white and ginger fur. "Hello Snowstar, it's been sometime"<p>

"Yes, it has, Rippletail. I presume you have something to tell me." Snowstar replied.

"Yes, it is now time" The Starclan warrior spoke with certainty as he gazed at Snowstar's confused blue eyes. "Time for a destiny to be fulfilled, Flames will burn like fire once did and with a gentle sky's breeze all will be safe." Snowstar looked at Rippletail as he started to fade, "Safe, safe from what? Don't go Rippletail!" But he was gone; Snowstar looked down towards the shore, ancient paw prints of cats who lived here long ago where imprinted into the stone. Her soft gaze swept over the lake to see a beautiful sunset as the sun rose over the snow-topped mountains. If StarClan has spoken, it must be so. Flames and sky will keep the Clans safe...


	3. Kits Will Be Kits

**Notes and Disclaimer:**

**FlamefeatherRoxz:** MY FIRST CHAPTER IS UP!

**Lilyheart: **FlamefeatherRoxz unfortunatly doesn't own Warriors, thanks.

**Birdpaw: **I DO!

**Skypaw: **Sure you do liar.

**FlamefeatherRoxz: **Let people READ the story now... Geez...

* * *

><p>Flamekit stretched with contentment – today was the day of her Apprentice ceremony! She was so excited. Running out of the nursery, she nosed the ground and sneezed. Feeling energy surge through her, she pelted towards a tiny ball of moss lying just outside the entrance to the nursery.<p>

Scooping it up, she threw it as hard as she could across the nersery. Racing after it, she overtook the green blur and sat waiting for it to land. As it drew near, she leapt towards it, catching and holding it in her soft tiny paws. Landing heavily, she rolled with the impact and bumped into her mother, Lilyheart. Slowly, she stood up.

"Honestly, the sooner you become an apprentice, the better! If you want to play, go in the clearing where you can't bump into Swiftstripe's kits!" Flamekit knew she didn't really mean to be strict. Flamekit scooped up the bit of moss and padded outside. "And don't get into anyone's way!" Lilyheart called after her. Flamekit sat outside listing to her mother's conversation. "Kits!" She meowed sitting next to Swiftstripe. "You know kits will be kits. Don't forget, she's an apprentice soon. I know you are going to miss her so don't bother say you won't!" came Swiftstripes gentle reply. Lilyheart thought for a moment, "Of course I'll miss her, she's growing up to fast, and at least she will soon be having adventures with her friends and becoming a warrior..." Flamekit decided to leave them to their conversation and walked over to a quiet area in the clearing out of everyone's way. After chasing the moss, she had stopped spinning around; she sat up, shook herself and looked around.

_OH DEAR! _She thought guiltily. _I'm in the leaders den!_ Stalking up to the entrance, she slowly put her head through the creepers that obscured the entrance. Looking out of the den, she realised that the leader, Snowstar, was walking straight towards her den! Panicking, she went to the darkest corner of the den, throwing pawfuls of musty sand onto her tiny body in an attempt to hide her scent.

Then, the leader walked in. She paused, sniffing tentatively. "Who's in here then?" she mewed, walking towards Flamekits hiding place. "Let's have a look" she said, before scooping the sand off of Flamekits body. "Aha!" she said, and Flamekit crouched before her, trying not to shiver.

"I – I'm sorry S – Snowstar" Flamekit mewed as she dipped her head respectfully at her leader. "I – I fell inside."

"Did you, Flamekit," she said, without any sound of anger in her voice. She smiled gently.

"You'd better come outside with me – it's time for your ceremony." she stepped carelessly towards the entrance. "And you don't want to miss that, do you?" she turned around and, without a sound of her soft white paws on the sandy floor, left the den.

_Phew! _Flamekit thought heaving a sigh of relief, and hurried out after her. _That was close. Maybe to close! _


	4. The Apprentice

**Notes and Disclaimer:**

**FlamefeatherRoxz**: Here is the next chapter, thanks to anyone who has been reading this or reviewed. Me and my friend, SnowstarRoxz wrote this book together, Flamekit would you please do the disclaimer.

**Flamekit**: FlamefeatherRoxz and SnowstarRoxz do not own warrior. Erin Hunter does. Thank you!

**Skypaw**: And with that note, Lights, camera and ACTION!

**Everyone**: ...

**Birdpaw**: For StarClan's sake, start the story!

**FlamefeatherRoxz**: Fine, let the story begin!

* * *

><p>As Flamekit stepped into the clearing, she felt immediately the change of atmosphere. In the den, it was warm and calm, but outside in this clearing full of cats. Flamekit held her head up high even though she was nervous.<p>

Proudly padding into the centre of the group of cats, she addressed her mother.

"Goodbye mother." She meowed as she licked Lilyheart's head.

"Bye Flamekit, at least one of my kits is becoming an apprentice" She murmured sadly. Flamekit looked down towards the floor. Her brother, Robinkit, had died of Greencough when he was only 1moon old. Padding up to the group of kits, she said, "Goodbye guys see you when you get to be apprentices."

"It won't be that different, it's not like you're going to go away or die or anything" one of them replied.

"Hmm" she considered. _It will be different _she thought to herself and it was true, in a way.

"Come here, Flamekit" Snowstar said pointing her tail towards Skyrock. Flamekit scrambled up the rocks and sat in front of her leader, her eyes gazing at Snowstars. They were similar, in some way. The way Snowstar gazed at her with blue eyes. And the way she moved was similar to. Her sleek body didn't make a sound when she walked across the clearing. You could never hear her as she came up to you. _Snowstar is just like me! I wonder who will be my mentor_ _Flamekit thought._

Snowstar began to speak, using the words that have been used for generations,

"From this moment, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Flamepaw. Silvermist, you will mentor this apprentice. You are a skilled and loyal warrior; I hope you will pass on these skills to Flamepaw."

"Of course Snowstar," and that was that. She was an _apprentice _now!

"Flamepaw, Flamepaw!" The Clan cheered as she leaped off the Skyrock. She walked towards her friend, Skypaw. Skypaw had been made an apprentice 3 sunrises ago. As she walked towards the apprentices den, Birdpaw came up to her and knowing from what Skypaw had told her, it wasn't going to be a congratulations.

"Well, look what we have here," said Birdpaw mockingly. "Has one of the kitty wittys come to be an appwentice has it? Well, we can't have you sitting out there in the cold, can we? Come inside before you freeze to death!" He turned round, and, with a snigger, vanished into the den, flicking some dirt into Flamepaw's face as he went. _Great _Flamepaw thought, before slipping into the Apprentices den.

As she padded into the musky den, a voice came from the corner. "Here we go, have this moss. I hope it will be comfortable. We all chose it for you," purred Skypaw as Flamepaw's eyes adjusted to the gloom, she began to make out cat shapes. One was standing up, but the rest were curled up, half asleep, not able to hear anything as they drifted in and out of their dreams. Flamepaw guessed that the one standing up in the corner was Birdpaw, the one that had been horrible to her.

"You'd better watch out" she threatened, creeping towards him. "I'm stronger than I look." Flamepaw could see Skypaw looked impressed. _I guess they don't stand up to Birdpaw._

"Oh really?" he said. "Go on then, try me" he said, daring her to launch an attack. "Or are you too scared?"

"Bring it on bird brain." she said, and leapt at him. But she hadn't had the training, so she was brought down almost immediately.

"So you think you know so much, do you?" Birdpaw sniggered, his long sharp claws digging into her pelt. Flamepaw shudderd as she looked at his steady gaze. She couldn't help remembering who his father was. None cat other than Shadowclaw.

Shadowclaw was a blood thirsty cat who wanted nothing but power. He had tried to kill the Clan leader, Snowstar, a number of times. Eventually Shadowclaw had died in a battle against CloudClan. Flamepaw couldn't help wondering if Birdpaw was turning into his father.

Struggling, she tried to get up from underneath his powerful brown paws that were forcing her down "Just like a _Kittypet_" he said, spitting out the word _Kittypet _like it was a rude word and shouldn't be spoken. Flamepaw let her body go limp, a trick that her mother had told her about, as if in defeat. _If I don't try to get up, he may take me outside and bring me to shame. _Suddenly she sprang into the air, throwing Birdpaw flying and slamming into some brambles. Spinning round, she unsheathed her claws and pinned him down, making sure she dug in her claws. "You tell him Flamepaw!" Skypaw yelled at her. Birdpaw answered him with yowl of pain. "Let go of me mouse brain, and Skypaw you better watch it. You know what I will do if you don't!"

"Only if you say sorry and don't do it again!" Flamepaw threatened, releasing her grip slightly, "I will _never_ surrender to _you_!" Birdpaw gasped, refusing to be defeated. Just then Snowstar walked by. Flamepaw realised her grip all most instantly before Snowstar could see her.


	5. Back To Basics

**Notes and Disclaimer:**

**SnowstarRocz**: Hiya everyone!

**FlamefeatherRoxz**: I have something AMAZING to tell you!

**Skypaw**: What!

**FlamefeatherRoxz**: The next chapter is up!

**Everyone apart from FlamefeatherRoxz**: ¬¬'

**Birdpaw** (Sarcastically): No really!

**Icestorm**: That's THE WHOLE REASON for doing this disclaimer, Birdbrain Twoleg writers...

**SnowstarRocz**: WHAT did you say?

**Goldenfur**: She, umm, said who should do the disclaimer!

**FlamefeatherRoxz**: Yeah, right! Anyway, I think Hailcloud and Cherryblossom should get do this disclaimer.

**Birdpaw** (In strop): Hmmpf. That's not fair!

**Hailcloud**: Yeah it is bird brain. FlamefeatherRoxz and SnowstarRocz

**Cherryblossom**: Do NOT own warriors

**Hailcloud**: And with that, on with the story! YAY!

* * *

><p>To her relief, Snowstar just carried on walking. Birdpaw let out an angry hiss. At that moment, Foxwing walked in with a angry expression on her face, "Birdpaw I hope you are trying to Flamepaw feel welcome and NOT being such a bully. Oh, Flamepaw, for no battle training at all you dealt with Birdbrain here very well," Birdpaw growled in annoyance at his mentor, "Don't worry, I won't tell Snowstar. Come on Birdpaw, you can help Fernpaw and Rainpaw with the elders bedding." Birdpaw glanced at Flamepaw and stood up. To Flamepaw's suprise, he actually did as he watold for once and stormed off towards the elders den. "Come on, lets see what Emberfang and Silvermist want us to do"<p>

Flamepaw hurried to her new mentor, Silvermist. Excitement flowed through her. "What are we doing first, battle training? Hunting? Seeing the territory? Doing the elders bedding?" Silvermist smiled and looked at Flamepaw with warm eyes. "It's good that you are enthusiastic young one, I think we should start with showing you around the territory, and then you can do a very important job." Flamepaw was glad that she wasn't doing the elders bedding first, even if it was an important job it didn't look like her idea of fun.

Flamepaw could hardly wait to get out of camp for the first time. Her mother had often told her stories about the forest with its massive trees, massive rivers and lush undergrowth and stories of how Snowstar was actually from ThunderClan originally but to see it herself would be amazing.

Flamepaw reached the top of the hill that was just outside the camp enterance which was well disguised as a tunnel that looked like a fox hole under a bramble bush. Flamepaw starred in amazement. She could see huge rivers running down hills, great rocky spiralling paths leading up many hills and down to the forest below, mountains in the distance, lush greenery, moorland and marshland and a massive great blue lake with a tiny island in the middle. She looked at the shore; it seemed to be calling to her as if it wanted her to go there. Flamepaw shook her head. _Shores don't talk she thought. _"It's so big! Is all of this our territory?" Flamepaw asked her mentor curiously.

"No, our territory ends at them oak trees and that side of the lake shore. Do you want to see the lake?" Flamepaw looked at the forest. Even if it wasn't all their territory, it was still huge. Flamepaw looked at the lake; her paws itched to go there, to explore the forest, to smell the musty scents of the forest. "Yes please!"

Silvermist ran through the trees, Flamepaw just managing to keep up, green blurs past them as they speed into the forest. Finally they reached the lake shore. Flamepaw's eyes widened as she looked at the crystal clear lake. She looked at the rocks on the shore as gentle waves lapped her paws. Suddenly, Flamepaw noticed something strange, a single paw print imprinted in to the stone. "Silvermist, why is there a paw print in that stone?"

"That rock is the border marker to ThunderClan." Silvermist gestured with his tail for her to sit down. "My mother once told me a story about them; do you want to hear it?" Flamepaw nodded.

"Ok, a long, long, time ago, in a place far away from here, a leader of ThunderClan met an unusual Kittypet from a Twoleg place. She saw had seen him fight back with one of her apprentices when he crossed the border and asked him to join her Clan. The next day, they took him into the Clan and trained him as an apprentice with the name Firepaw in honour of his flame coloured fur. He saved the Clans from disaster. Slowly after time, he became the greatest leader the forest had ever known. He eventually died here, if he had not came to the Clans, we would not be here today. In that rock is his paw print and no other cats fit it." Silvermist finished his story and padded back towards the forest. Flamepaw padded over towards the rock and slid her paw onto it. To her amazement, her paw fitted.

Just then, Silvermist called "Come on Flamepaw, let's go." Flamepaw immediately raced towards him, she had a forest to explore!


	6. Mouse Hunt

**Notes and Disclaimer:**

**Icestorm**: Let's just get straight to the point.

**FlamefeatherRoxz**: Ok, Birdpaw and Rainslash can do the disclaimer today.

**Birdpaw**: FINALLY! Ok, FlamefeatherRoxz and SnowstarRocz,

**Rainslash**: Don't own warriors

**Birdpaw**: Erin Hunter does.

**Flamefeather**: I just want to say, thanks to anyone who reviewed, I appreciate it. To know when I'm updating next or for sneak peaks of the next chapter just check out my profile.

**SnowstarRocz**: Thanks guys, let the story commence.

* * *

><p>Sunlight shone brightly on the glistening snow as Flamepaw silently stalked in the forest. She had been an apprentice for more than 3moons now and this was her first major assessment today and she had to get it right. Fernpaw had been made a warrior along with Rainpaw to sunrises a go with her name Fernpool and Rainpaw got his warrior name as Rainslash. The forests musky scent seemed to be calling her. Suddenly, Flamepaw detected a slight rustling in the bushes. Instantly, Flamepaw got into 'The hunters crouch' and smelt the air, <em>Mouse<em>. Remembering to keep all her weight on her hutches, she slowly stalked towards the mouse. _1, 2, 3 and go!_ She swiftly took the mouse's life with one swipe bite.

"Well done young Flamepaw." Flamepaw turned round to see Silvermist standing before her, dipping her head to the senior warrior "Thank you Silvermist." Flamepaw couldn't help but feel lifted and warmed by her mentors praise. Flamepaw grabbed the mouse in her jaws and set back to camp to get shelter from the freezing snow. "Come, you assessment is over. I shall be telling Snowstar how well you hunted, even with the snow making it more difficult. You will make a fine warrior young one."

Just as Flamepaw returned to camp, Birdpaw was there to greet her. _Just my luck, I wish Snowstar would make him a warrior sooner. Then he would be out of my fur!_ Flamepaw thought to herself. "That's so skinny it will hardly feed a fly! Let alone a warrior! And I guess you had help catching it to. Fancy that, an apprentice who can't catch a single mouse! You're as useless as a new born kit!" Birdpaw teased her. Flamepaw could feel fury getting to every hair on her body. "Oh, so you did better than me did you? Foxwing said you couldn't even catch a shrew yesterday!" Flamepaw replied knowing that would shut him up. Birdpaw stood there, speechless for once. Satisfied, Flamepaw walked away giving the mouse she caught to the elders and walked over to the apprentices den to talk to Skypaw.

"Hi, how did your assessment go today?" He asked while eating a mouse.

"Great thanks! I hope Swiftstripes kits become apprentices soon now there's only 3 of us. I could sleep for a moon!"

"Yeah, I had to do a hunting patrol, do the elders bedding and battle training!" Skypaw looked over towards the nursery, "I think that Snowstar will have to make them apprentices soon, they're getting in everyone's way!" He meowed looking over towards where the two kits where playing making Fernpool trip over. Flamepaw purred in amusement as she watched the new warrior try to get up as Thrushkit and Reedkit pretended attacked her. "They're almost 6 moons old now any way." Fernpool went over and started talking with Snowstar while Swiftstripe told off her kits. Snowstar leaped up onto the Skyrock.

"Cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the high rock for a Clan meeting." Flamepaw padded over towards the massive rock and sat down. "Today, I believe we have 2 kits who have reached their 6th moon," Thrushkit and Reedkit bounded up onto the Skyrock almost falling over with excitement, "From this moment, until they have earned their warrior name, these apprentices will be known as Thrushpaw and Reedpaw. Leapfoot, you will mentor Thrushpaw. You are a loyal and noble warrior; I hope you will pass on these skills to Thrushpaw."

Leapfoot looked almost as excited as Thrushpaw! "I will Snowstar."

"Cherryblossom, you are long overdue an apprentice, you are an impeccable hunter; I hope you will pass on these skills to Reedpaw."

"I will" Cherryblossom looked at the kits with amusment.

As the new apprentices greeted their mentors, the Clan began to cheer. "Reedpaw, Thrushpaw, Reedpaw, Thrushpaw!"

"This meeting is over, thank you." And with that, Flamepaw watched as Snowstar gently jumped down from Skyrock and went to eat with the senior warriors.

"Well, let's go and try to make them welcome." Skypaw meowed and headed over to greet the new apprentices. "Congratulations guys!" Flamepaw meowed to the beaming apprentices as she and Skypaw took them over to the apprentices den.

Unknown to Flamepaw, Snowstar was watching her like a cat stalking prey. "Her destiny is big; I fear she is too young to succeed but if StarClan believes in her, then so do I..."


	7. Run, Flamepaw, Run

**Notes and Disclaimer:**

*Walks in and music starts playing...*

**Everyone**: HURRAY!

**FlamefeatherRoxz**: What?

**Thrushpaw**: Alert people, SHE HAS UPDATED OMG!

**All**: OH GREAT STARCLAN!

**Leapfoot**: I never thought this day would come!

**Skypaw**: It's a miracle!

**FlamefeatherRoxz**: Ok, ok! Sorry guys, look I know it's been, like MONTHS since I updated but I've had loads of homework and exams (BORING!) and other stuff that I don't want to bore you to death about. SORRY! Just another note, thank you to anyone who has read and REVIEWED this and my bff who's helped me with it to! Windstrike, please do the hounours.

**Windstrike**: FlamefeatherRoxz doesn't own Warriors, if she did, this chapter would have been up AGES ago!

**FlamefeatherRoxz**: * Gives evil glare *

**Flamepaw**: Ok...On with the story. :)

* * *

><p>Later that day, Flamepaw and Skypaw where having a break to watch the new apprentices at their first battle training lesson. The suns rays made the crystal snow gleam and glitter, the trees where covered in a layer of snow. Leapfoot stood up after watching Thrushpaw and Reedpaw who where panting with exhaustion. "Come on, you to where brilliant. Lets go before a snowstorm starts." They padded of into the distance and Flamepaw was just about to join them when she heard a terrible cry. "Skypaw did you hear that?" She asked looking around in confusion.<p>

"Yes. It's probably just a rouge, let's go and check it out" Skypaw started to run. Flamepaw heard the cry again away in the distance. 'That's not a battle cry, that's the sound of someone in pain!' Flamepaw thought forcing her paws to run ran as if she had never run before in to the deeper part of the forest. The icy wind ruffled her fur, the snow was so thick Flamepaw and Skypaw struggled to keep warm and it was so dark the young cats couldn't see a paw step in front of them.

Flamepaw could feel her energy slowly ebbing away, but she kept going. Hoping that she could get there in time, Flamepaw sped up. A cat was in trouble and she _had _to help. "Flamepaw slow down!" Skypaw yelled as he tried to keep up, shivering in the freezing snow.

Running through the trees her heart was pounding and she was sure that if she was stopped running, she would hear it beating rapidly. It was snowing heavy now but each paw step closer Flamepaw got, she could hear the noise clearer. Somehow it sounded familiar, at last Flamepaw and Skypaw got to a clearing in the middle of the forest. Snow covered the ground and trees as if a great white blanket had covered the entire forest, and, in the middle of that clearing was a she-cat with snow white fur...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Please review or Flamepaw will growl! The next chapter WILL be up between 02/07/11 - 09/07/11. Sorry that it's not a very long chapter, the next one will be longer I promise.

Byee xx


	8. Snow Pain, No Gain

**Notes and Disclaimer:**

**FlamefeatherRoxz**: I've updated again! This chapter is my favourite in the book and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks again to anyone who was been reading or reviewed this. ;)

**Reedpaw**: Hurry up I NEED to read this 'cliff hanger' is killing me!

**Foxwing**: Can I do the disclaimer with Swiftstripe? Please!

**SnowstarRocz**: Fine then.

**Foxwing**: Yay! Basically, FlamefeatherRoxz and SnowstarRocz,

**Swiftstripe: **Don't own the Warriors series.

**Autumnleaf**: On with the 'dramatic' chapter!

* * *

><p>Flamepaw's paws seemed to be frozen to the icy forest floor as she looked at her. Her crystal white fur around her neck was stained with scarlet blood, her paws and legs where covered in a thick layer of mud and her crystal blue eyes looked tired and verging on lifeless. A sliver wire with sharp things on was tightly around her neck, making it impossible to move. "What do we do?" Skypaw whispered panic rising in his voice. It was obvious that he was secretly terrified, because the cat in front of him held the fate of the Clan. The cat in front of him was Snowstar...<p>

Snowstar desperately gasped for breath. Flamepaw knew that if they didn't get Snowstar out of the trap, she would lose all her reaming lives. But what could they do? Flamepaw looked at Snowstar as she fought for air, the clan and her life. There was no pleading in her eyes, just a fierce question. What will you do?

Flamepaw looked around, looking for anything that could help her leader. Then Flamepaw saw a wooden thing covered in frost sticking up from the ground that the end of the silver wire was attached to. A light struck in her mind, and with that Flamepaw began rapidly digging the wooden thing out of the ground. "Skypaw help me please!" in an instant Skypaw rushed to help her. The snow was still heaving down, but Flamepaw kept going. The apprentice's paws where num with digging in the icy cold snow, Flamepaw dared to glance at Snowstar and wished she hadn't.

Snowstar was hardly breathing now, her eyes where closed in pain. The ground around the 3 cats was covered in glistening blood. "Skypaw, we're losing her." Flamepaw yelled at him. Snowstar stopped breathing, her body completely still.

"This is bad, what if it's her last life, what if.."

"She'll be ok is we stop chatting and start digging!" Flamepaw cut him off. The two cats kept digging as if there was no tomorrow. And, finally, Snowstar was free...

Skypaw dashed to Snowstar's side. He could obviously tell his leader was weak and her eyes closed. _We're to late _he thought, _Snowstar's losing a life, or maybe more. What if it's her last? _But to his relief, Snowstar opened her eyes, "Thank you both of you," Snowstar's words where soft and calming, just above a whisper. Both apprentices bowed their heads and slowly helped Snowstar up to her paws. As they slowly walked back to camp, Skypaw walked next to Flamepaw as they helped Snowstar and purred. "Are you ok?"

Was that concern in his voice, Flamepaw questioned herself? "I-I'm fine" She answered, but she could see that Skypaw was not convinced. "Hmm, I'd say that you are mouse brained at lying Flamepaw!" He meowed as they walked side by side, there pelts brushed together to keep each other warm. "Love is in the air!" Snowstar whispered, and then coughed. "What was that?" They asked in synchronism. "Nothing" Snowstar spoke as she secretly smiled...

* * *

><p>NOTE:<p>

My parents laptop has broken, so they have had to borrow mine. We also have just moved house so I won't be able to update for a while. I promise I will try to update by 08/09/11. Thanks to all the reviews and reading my story. Have a fun summer holidays everyone! :)


End file.
